1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to remote control systems for model cars, airplanes and boats. More specifically, the present invention relates to remote control systems where multiple model vehicles are simultaneously controlled by a single user using a single remote control signal transmitter and receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many model vehicles that can be controlled by remote control signals. In most any toy store or model shop, a person can find model cars, trucks, airplanes, boats and mobile robots that can be controlled by a remote control signal transmitter. However, in most all cases, each model vehicle comes with a single dedicated remote control transmitter. As such, there is a one-to-one ratio between the number of remote control vehicles and the number of remote control signal transmitters.
In the prior art, there have been remote control vehicle systems developed that enable a single person to operate different vehicles. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,483 to Yavetz, entitled Multiple-Vehicle Interactive Toy, a system is disclosed where a user can control different vehicles using a single remote control signal transmitter. However, each of the multiple vehicles contains a remote control signal receiver. The sole signal transmitter can be selectively cycled between the different vehicles. As such, the operator can only control one vehicle at a time, but the operator can change which vehicle is being controlled by the touch of a button.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,566 to Peters, entitled Sets Of Toy Robots Adapted To Act In Concert, Software And Methods Of Playing With The Same, shows a system where general commands are given to a computer by an operator. The computer generates multiple signals to different vehicles so that the vehicles act in unison. Again, each of the vehicles contains a remote control signal receiver.
With all of the prior art vehicle remote control systems, each vehicle that is to be controlled must contain its own remote control signal receiver and operational motors that can control the movement of the vehicle in accordance with the remote control signals that are received. Remote control signal receivers and steering mechanisms are complex assemblies that are expensive to manufacture. As such, a remote controlled vehicle tends to be much more expensive than an identical vehicle that does not contain any remotely controlled components.
A need therefore exists for a system and method where an operator can control the movement of multiple vehicles without having to provide each of the vehicles with expensive remotely controlled components. This need is met by the system and method of the present invention as described and claimed below.